Uncle Grandpa
Uncle Grandpa is the main protagonist of the same name series. He is actually in the whole world's uncle and grandfather. When he comes to visit, he makes all the kids' wild dreams come true. He’s voiced by the show’s creator Peter Browngardt. Appearance He is a short older adult who wears black overalls with rainbow shoulder straps, a white collar shirt and wears a blue propeller hat that sits on top of his head (which has a prominent lump). He also has a brown mustache, with a tooth sticking out of it, and a large chin. He also wears a talking red fanny pack, known as Belly Bag. Personality Uncle Grandpa is very cheery, and the majority of the time happy. He likes to help others, especially his friends and mainly helps kids around the world. Uncle Grandpa seems to have a different array of magical powers, that range from time traveling and making clones of himself. Uncle Grandpa is always using these magical powers, with the assistance of his Belly Bag of course. At first Uncle Grandpa's plans seem dumb, but in the end his plans usually work in his favor and he ends up (not always) getting the job done. Gallery Images BEN 10 IN GRANDPIE AWARDS.PNG 20190518-231311.jpg Trivia *Uncle Grandpa is very much similar to Gumball Watterson from the hit animated show "The Amazing World of Gumball" **Both are a titular protagonist. **Both are the titular protagonist of an animated show on Cartoon Network. **Both have their sidekicks (Belly Bag and Darwin Watterson.) **Both have running catchphrases. **Both can regenerate when they die. **Both star in the A-Plot of every episode. **Both are icon Cartoon Network characters. *The fact that he is everyone's uncle and grandfather is illogical as it just makes no sense but since he is a cartoon hero, he is allowed to break the rules of geneology (family trees). *In the pilot and Uncle Grandpa 2, he has hairy legs, flab over his eyes, bags under his eyes, and an "X" on his chin. *In the pilot episodes, Uncle Grandpa's propeller beanie hat used to be red, blue and yellow striped, but when the show was picked up, his propeller beanie hat is now completely blue. *It's possible that Uncle Grandpa isn't human. *Uncle Grandpa's catchphrase is "Good morning!" *As revealed in the episode Nickname, Uncle Grandpa's nickname is "Bobo" *As shown in Uncle Grandpa for a day, Uncle Grandpa is very addicted to peanut butter, even singing a song about peanut butter. *If he is everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa, that means everyone is one of his newphew grandsons and niece granddaughters and all of the moms and dad's brother father. *If he is everyone's Uncle Grandpa, that means that he is his own Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa has magical powers, and can pull anything out of Belly Bag to help him. *He is the only person that acknowledges Pizza Steve's bragging, and seems to believe in the false claims Pizza Steve usually makes. *In Mystery Dates, it is shown that he can walk on water and can go into space, this is also seen in the episode Tiger Trails. *Uncle grandpa likes to eat books and homework, as seen in the short Uncle Grandpa after Brain Game and in Uncle Granpa Ate My Homework. *He Appears In Steven Universe Crossover Episode "Say Uncle" *Uncle Grandpa makes a cameo appearance in Crossover Nexus in Ok K.o.! As one of the cartoon network heroes Ben Uses to defeat Strike. See also *Steven Universe External links *Uncle Grandpa (Character) - Uncle Grandpa Wiki Category:Male Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Titular Category:Immortals Category:Self-Aware Category:Nurturer Category:Incompetent Category:Reality Warper Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Elderly Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Parents Category:Global Protection Category:Fighters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Magic Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Strategists Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Wise Category:Merfolk Category:Humanoid Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Famous Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Mischievous